Cid Korvair (Red Knight)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Fighter (Two-Weapon Warrior) Level: 1 Experience: 0000/1300 Alignment: Neutral Languages: Common and Inner Sea Deity: Deity First Seen: URL to introduction appearance at DWI Location: URL-new-post.html to current game Background: Open Abilities STR: 17 +3 (7 pts) DEX: 15 +2 (7 pts) CON: 13 +1 (3 pts) INT: 13 +1 (3 pts) WIS: 12 +1 (2 pts) CHA: 8 -1 (+2 pts) Combat Statistics (Max -2) HP: 12 = + CON (1) + FC (1) (Fighter) AC: 17 = + DEX (2) + Scale Mail (5) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (2) AC Flatfooted: 15 = + Scale Mail (5) INIT: + 2 = (2) BAB: + 1 = (1) CMB: + 4 = (1) + STR (3) CMD: 16 = + BAB (1) + STR (3) + DEX (2) Fortitude: + 3 = (2) + CON (1) Reflex: + 2 = (0) + DEX (2) Will: + 2 = (0) + WIS (0) + Iron Will (2) Speed: 20'/30' Damage Reduction: None Spell Resistance: None Spell Failure: N/A Weapon Statistics Melee Scimitar: Attack: +5 = (1) + STR (3) + WF (1) Damage: 1d6+3, Crit: 18-20/x2, Special: None Kukri: Attack: +4 = (1) + STR (3) Damage: 1d4+3, Crit: 18-20/x2, Special: None Two-Weapon Fighting Scimitar: Attack: +3 = (1) + STR (3) + WF (1) - TWF (2) Damage: 1d6+3, Crit: 18-20/x2, Special: None Kukri: Attack: +2 = (1) + STR (3) - TWF (2) Damage: 1d4+3, Crit: 18-20/x2, Special: None Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Strength) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Fighter (HP +1) Feat: Bonus feat at 1st level Skilled: Bonus skill points at 1st and each additional level earned. Class Features Fighter Armor/Weapons: All Simple/Martial and Light/Medium/Heavy and all Shields. Bonus Feat: Gain a combat feat at 1st and 2nd level and every even levels thereafter. Feats Iron Will (Human): +2 on Will saves. Two Weapon Fighting (1st Gen): Reduced penalty for fighting with two weapons. Weapon Focus Scimitar (Fighter 1st): +1 with selected weapon. Traits Perception (Capable): +1 on Perception checks and Perception is a class skill. Suspicious (Social): +1 on Sense Motive checks and Sense Motive is a class skill. Skills Skill Points: 4 = (2) + INT (1)/Level 1; FC (0), Skilled (1) (Fighter) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 0 0 0 0 -4 +0 Appraise 0 0 0 0 +0 Bluff 0 0 0 0 +0 Climb 0 0 0 0 -4 +0 Craft ( ) 0 0 0 0 +0 Diplomacy 0 0 0 0 +0 Disable Device 0 0 0 -4 +0 Disguise 0 0 0 0 +0 Escape Artist 0 0 0 0 -4 +0 Fly 0 0 0 0 -4 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 +0 Heal 0 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate 3 1 3 -1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception 6 1 3 1 +1* Perform ( ) 0 0 0 0 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride 0 0 0 0 -4 +0 Sense Motive 0 0 0 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 -4 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 0 +0 Stealth 0 0 0 0 -4 +0 Survival 5 1 3 1 +0 Swim 0 0 0 0 -4 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Armor 00 gp 00 lb Shield 00 gp 00 lb Weapon (Melee) 00 gp 00 lb Weapon (Ranged) 00 gp 00 lb Ammo (00) 00 gp 00 lb Container (e.g. Backpack) 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00.00 gp 00 lb = Totals: 00.00 gp 00 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-100 101-200 201-300 Consumed or Destroyed Items (none yet) 0 gp = Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances PP: 00 Initial Character Money: +150 gp GP: 00 earned on first adventure: +0 gp SP: 00 CP: 00 Career Earnings: 150 gp Carried Inventory: -0 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0 gp 0000 Coinage: 150 gp Details Size: Gender: Age: Height: Weight: Hair Color: Eye Color: Skin Color: Appearance: Demeanor: Background Characters will not be considered ready for review without at least a brief background. Please insert background here (type over this text). Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 01) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 02) level 1